Blessures!
by mambanoir
Summary: Maintenant...........qui voudrait de moi? murmura Harry! HPDM, BZRW.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

**C'est comme toujours une histoire d'amour avec mes couples favoris et donc avec relation homosexuelle, pour ceux qui y sont allergiques ne lisez pas !!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

Ronald Weasley qui partageait l'appartement d'Harry Potter depuis la fin de leurs études, deux ans auparavant, était assit sur le canapé du salon quand ce dernier entra et se laissa tomber près de lui dans un profond soupir.

« Ca c'est mal passé au ministère ? lui demanda t-il en voyant son air encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

« Figures toi qu'ils veulent me marier avec une fille de sang pur et de grande famille !

« Quoi ? s'exclama Ron.

« D'après eux ! reprit Harry……….le héros est en âge de convoler et se doit de montrer au monde l'image d'un couple parfait qui aura des enfants parfaits !

La tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage et le ton désabusée de sa voix serrèrent le cœur du rouquin.

« Tu ne leur a pas dit que tu étais gay ?

« Ils s'en moquent ! répondit le brun qui posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains…………..tout ce qui les intéresse c'est l'image que je dois donner !

« Epouses un homme en cachette et mets les devant le fait accomplit !

« Ron ! fit Harry en soupirant…………avant de tuer Voldemort je n'ai jamais eu d'amant parce que je n'avais pas le temps de penser aux histoires de cœur…………….après Voldemort…………..

Il se tu et se leva pour aller se planter devant la fenêtre.

« Maintenant………………qui voudrait de moi ? murmura t-il.

« Harry !! dit doucement Ron dont le cœur se serra une nouvelle fois.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et tenta de sourire.

« Je ne vois pas très bien comment je pourrais trouver un mari ………………et puis le seul que je voudrais tu sais qui c'est !

« Mais oui ! s'exclama le rouquin qui sauta sur ses pieds…………Draco Malfoy !...lui il t'épouserait rien que pour faire chier le ministère, il peut pas les voir !

« Ron !! fit Harry sur un ton de reproche tout en secouant la tête d'un air las.

« Ecoutes moi ! le pressa Ron qui s'approcha et prit ses mains dans les siennes……………demandes lui de passer te voir et explique lui tout………enfin presque tout, ensuite proposes lui ce mariage comme un arrangement…………….tu serais au moins près de celui que tu aimes !

« Que je ne pourrais jamais toucher ! marmonna le brun………..il n'aime que ce qui est beau et parfait !

« Fais le Harry ! insista le rouquin……………tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut donner par la suite et puis autrement la seule solution qui te reste c'est de fuir et de rester caché, ils ne te laisseront pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas accepté, d'une façon ou d'une autre ils trouveront le moyen de te faire obéir.

Le brun retourna s'asseoir et réfléchit un moment les yeux au sol.

Fuir il ne s'en sentait pas le courage, il était trop fatigué, mais si il restait c'était sûr que le ministère ne le lâcherait pas, par contre une fois marié on l'oublierait et il pourrait s'éloigner sans avoir à se cacher, parce que contrairement à ce que Ron pensait il ne pourrait pas rester près de Draco.

« A épouser quelqu'un autant que ce soit celui que j'aime ! pensa t-il……….si il veut bien !

Il releva les yeux et regarda son ami.

« Je vais le faire !

A sa demande le blond Draco Malfoy se présenta chez lui le lendemain en fin d'après midi.

« Alors Potter ! dit-il en entrant, de son ton narquois…………..c'est quoi ces rumeurs de mariage qu'on entend à ton sujet ?

« C'est justement de ça que je voudrais te parler ! répondit Harry en le faisant asseoir au salon.

Draco haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« Je t'écoute !

Sans le quitter des yeux le brun se lança et lui raconta son entrevue au ministère en terminant par sa proposition.

Le blond resta totalement impassible durant tout son récit et quand il se tu il ne prononça pas une parole durant un long moment.

« Alors ? finit par demander Harry dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Tu veux que je t'épouse pour qu'ils te fichent la paix sans qu'il y ait aucun rapport entre nous et je serais libre de mener ma vie comme je l'entends ? dit lentement Draco qui semblait perplexe.

« Oui ! dit le brun………….en fait j'irais m'installer loin de Londres dés que possible, je ne t'encombrerais donc pas……………mais il faudrait se marier chez les Moldus pour pas que le ministère en ai vent !

Le blond se mit à rire.

« Potter tu m'étonneras toujours !...j'ai du mal à comprendre mais si c'est chacun de son côté c'est d'accord !

« Tu es d'accord ? s'exclama Harry, abasourdi, jusqu'à cet instant il n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'il pourrait dire oui.

Draco le fixa avec un petit sourire ironique.

« Tu voulais que je dise non ?

« Non, bien sûr ! se récria le brun qui hésita……………c'est juste que……….que…….c'est surprenant !

« Rien que l'idée de contrarier le ministère me fait jubiler ! dit le blond qui en effet semblait très content.

« Bon je te laisse le soin de tout régler ! reprit-il en se levant…………Blaise sera mon témoin !

« Préviens moi pour le grand jour ! rajouta t-il avant de sortir.

**Cette fic aura 17 chapitres, enfin si vous voulez !**

**Bisous à vous !!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Trois semaines plus tard, Harry était assit dans le petit salon d'un grand hôtel de Londres où depuis la veille, Draco, Blaise, Ron et lui s'étaient installés pour deux jours.

Il faisait pensivement tourner son alliance autour de son doigt.

Ils s'étaient mariés en fin de journée et après une courte et très simple cérémonie ils étaient allés tous les quatre au restaurant.

Là il attendait que les trois autres descendent de leurs chambres où ils étaient en train de se préparer, Draco et Blaise avait décidé de les emmener dans une boîte de nuit qu'ils connaissaient.

Harry lui avait fait vite, il avait prit une douche et comme à son habitude il avait enfilé un pantalon noir, un pull ample de même couleur et était redescendu sans jeter un seul regard dans le miroir.

Ron arriva le premier et s'assit près de lui.

Le rouquin avait choisit de porter du cuir noir et Harry se dit en le regardant que c'était ce qui lui allait le mieux, cela mettait en valeur sa musculature bien développée et sa chevelure rousse.

Blaise et Draco les rejoignirent un moment plus tard et ce dernier fronça les sourcils en détaillant le brun.

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à te mettre pour aller en boîte ? lui dit-il.

« Je me sens bien comme ça ! murmura Harry en évitant son regard.

« Si tu le dis ! fit Draco en haussant les épaules…………..allons y !

La boîte où ils les emmenèrent était gay bien évidemment, elle était spacieuse et bien qu'il fut tôt il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde.

Les Serpentard leur dénichèrent une table libre et ils s'y installèrent.

« On va danser ? proposa Blaise en regardant Ron qui semblait subitement beaucoup lui plaire.

Le rouquin accepta et deux secondes plus tard ils se déhanchaient tous les deux sur la piste où Ron fut rapidement très entouré, avec ses cheveux couleur feu on ne voyait que lui, il s'amusait comme un petit fou et Blaise du jouer des coudes pour rester à ses côtés.

Harry assit dans son coin, observait son ami avec un petit sourire sans se rendre compte que Draco l'observait lui et se posait beaucoup de questions à son sujet, le brun l'intriguait, il avait bien remarqué qu'il avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre mais là il s'apercevait que ce changement était assez étrange.

Une série de slows commença et le blond se pencha par-dessus la table.

« Tu danses ? demanda t-il au brun qui fit signe que non.

Draco allait insister quand un jeune homme s'approcha en souriant et se pencha sur son oreille.

Harry comprit qu'ils se connaissaient en les voyant discuter longuement, puis le blond se leva et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux sur la piste.

« Au diable Potter ! se dit Draco qui avait été vexé par son refus.

Une immense détresse envahit le brun quand il les vit s'enlacer et se mettre à danser, il se dit qu'ils avaient l'air de se connaître plus que bien, en effet l'inconnu caressait tendrement la nuque de Draco qui avait une main posée sur le haut de ses fesses.

Quand il les vit s'embrasser sa gorge se noua, il avait beau se dire que c'était normal et qu'il devait s'y attendre, la douleur n'en fut pas moins dévastatrice pour son cœur déjà si lourd.

Ron qui dansait non loin du couple avec Blaise, qui avait réussit à le garder pour lui, les aperçut aussi et en resta saisit, immédiatement son regard se dirigea vers Harry qu'il vit se lever et quitter la table.

Il se précipita à sa suite, Blaise sur les talons et ils le rattrapèrent alors qu'il sortait de la boîte.

« Harry où tu vas ? demanda Ron en lui saisissant le bras.

« Je………..j'ai mal à la tête…………la musique est trop forte ! mentit le brun en se dégageant………..je vais marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel, ça ira mieux après !

Il s'éloigna lentement, mains enfoncées dans les poches et tête basse.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Potter ? demanda Blaise en suivant Harry des yeux, sourcils froncés……….il a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien et pas que ce soir !

« C'est vrai ! dit doucement le rouquin qui baissa la tête, il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir aider son ami, ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça.

« C'est quoi le problème ? fit le Serpentard qui se tourna vers lui et lui releva le menton d'un doigt.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire ! répondit Ron en prenant sa main pour l'écarter doucement.

« Je voudrais l'aider si je peux !

« Merci ! dit le rouquin qui lui fit un petit sourire contraint…………mais tu ne peux rien faire et moi non plus malheureusement……..allons avec lui.

Ils le rattrapèrent rapidement et rentrèrent à l'hôtel en silence, ils se séparèrent devant leurs chambres en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Environ quarante cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry cherchait désespérément un sommeil qui le fuyait, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Draco fit irruption en s'avançant jusqu'au pied du lit.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez laissé tomber sans me prévenir ? gronda t-il furieux.

« Tu es capable de te débrouiller tout seul non ? répliqua le brun en se tassant dans son lit comme si il avait peur.

Subitement l'air furieux du blond disparut pour faire place à la perplexité, poings sur les hanches il pencha la tête sur le côté et observa Harry qui tenait bien serrées dans ses deux mains les couvertures qu'il avait remontées sous son menton.

« Potter ! ironisa t-il…………si tu te voyais !...tu ressembles à une vierge effarouchée qui attend sa nuit de noce avec terreur !

« De nuit de noce il n'y en aura pas mais…………vierge, je le suis ! avoua Harry dans un murmure.

« Nooonn !!! s'exclama Draco sidéré………….tu plaisantes là ?

**A demain !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Harry secoua la tête pour signifier que non il ne plaisantait pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça et maintenant il se sentait très gêné, les yeux baissés il attendit la remarque d'une ironie mordante qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder.

Draco le fixa sans rien dire, quelque chose clochait avec Potter, il ne savait pas quoi mais le brun n'était plus du tout le même, c'était comme si toute sa force l'avait quittée et cette idée lui laissait une sensation désagréable.

Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit au bord du lit.

Harry étonné par son silence leva les yeux et croisa ceux du blond, il fut encore plus surprit de n'y voir aucune moquerie ou ironie.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda Draco.

« Tu…………..pourquoi ? murmura le brun qui en mourrait d'envie tout en ayant peur.

« Je ne sais pas ! dit le blond, sincère……….pour voir………je peux ?

« Oui…………mais ne me touche pas ! souffla Harry, les mains toujours crispées sur les couvertures.

De plus en plus perplexe Draco obéit, il garda les mains sur ses genoux et se pencha, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du brun qu'il obligea à les ouvrir d'une pression, sa langue rencontra celle d'Harry qui ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier.

La bouche chaude du blond et leurs langues qui se mêlaient, c'était tellement bon.

Le baiser fut long et doux puis Draco y mit fin en s'écartant.

Sans rien dire il se leva et sur un dernier regard il sortit de la chambre.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son comportement mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'oublierait pas ce baiser.

Il s'endormit en se repassant toute la scène dans sa tête.

Le lendemain matin Draco s'était absenté pour aller au ministère faire l'annonce de leur mariage, il avait voulut s'en occuper personnellement et Harry n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, il préférait rester loin de tout les remous que cela allait provoquer, ce qui par contre allait sûrement beaucoup amusé le blond qui était partit avec l'air d'un chat devant un pot de crème.

Harry se mit à faire sa valise, il allait faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

Durant les trois dernière semaines il s'était trouvé une maison dans un petit coin perdu du sud de l'Angleterre et comptait s'y rendre le jour même, Draco étant au courant il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre son retour pour le prévenir.

Ron entra dans sa chambre à l'instant même où il fermait sa valise.

« Tu es prêt ? demanda le rouquin qui avait décidé de le suivre, il s'inquiétait pour lui et ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

« Oui !

Alors qu'ils attendaient dans le hall que leur taxi arrive, Harry intrigué s'aperçut que Ron n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui, comme si il attendait quelque chose ou plutôt une personne se dit le brun.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? finit par lui demander Harry qui avait sa petite idée sur l'identité de la personne.

« Non……..non ! répondit vaguement le rouquin dont les joues se colorèrent.

Le brun sourit.

« Ce serait pas Blaise par hasard ?

« Si ! avoua Ron les yeux au sol……….j'espérais qu'il serait venu nous dire au revoir !

« Je pense qu'il a du aller avec Draco !

« Sûrement ! marmonna le rouquin, il était déçu, il devait bien reconnaître que Blaise lui plaisait beaucoup et il aurait bien aimé le voir une dernière fois.

Une demi heure plus tard ils étaient à bord du train qui les emmenait loin de Londres et en milieu d'après midi le seul taxi du petit village où ils avaient débarqués les déposait devant leur nouvelle maison isolée au milieu de la campagne.

C'était une grande et très ancienne ferme à deux étages qui avait été restaurée, juste à côté passait une petite rivière ombragée par de grands saules, l'endroit était très joli et Harry se dit qu'il allait être bien ici, personne ne le verrait, mais il était un peu inquiet pour son ami, il allait se retrouver seul lui aussi et lui il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le soit.

« Ron ! lui dit-il………..tu es sûr que tu veux rester là ?...je peux très bien me débrouiller seul tu sais………….rentres à Londres !

« Non ! répondit fermement le rouquin en hochant la tête………….je reste avec toi et n'insiste pas je ne changerais pas d'avis…………tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi !

Harry lui sourit avec affection, Ron était toujours à ses côtés pour le soutenir et sans lui il y avait eu des moments où il n'aurait pas eut le courage de continuer.

Le taxi repartit et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Trois semaines plus tard ils s'y sentaient chez eux et une routine s'était installée, la seule sortie c'est Ron qui la faisait, ils avaient décidés que tout les vendredis le taxi viendrait le chercher et qu'il irait faire les courses au village, ce qui lui prenait la matinée.

Ce jour là était justement un vendredi et Harry qui était seul se trouvait assit au bord de la rivière, il avait entouré de ses bras ses jambes repliées et menton posé sur les genoux il fixait rêveusement l'eau qui défilait.

Pour la énième fois il revivait la scène du seul baiser que Draco lui ai donné et qui resterait certainement unique, chaque seconde en était gravée dans son esprit.

Un « Salut Potter ! le fit se remettre d'un bond sur ses pieds, il se retourna le cœur battant comme un tambour.

Il se retrouva face à Blaise qui sourit en voyant la déception se peindre sur son visage.

« Tu espérais quelqu'un d'autre non ?

Harry secoua la tête sans répondre et lui rendit son sourire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

« Je me demandais ce que vous deveniez alors…………me voilà !...je dérange pas ?

« Non, pas du tout ! répondit le brun qui au contraire était ravit en pensant à la surprise qu'allait avoir Ron………………..tu es là pour la journée ou……….

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend tout en fixant le Serpentard.

« Et bien si tu m'invite, je reste quelques jours !

« Alors tu es invité ! affirma Harry qui le prit par le coude pour l'entraîner vers la maison.

**A demain !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

En arrivant devant la porte Harry vit une valise posée juste à côté, il jeta un regard amusé à Blaise qui haussa les épaules avec une petite moue.

« C'était au cas où justement tu m'inviterais !

Ils entrèrent dans le petit hall, face à lui le Serpentard vit un vieil escalier de pierre, sur sa gauche une porte donnait sur une salle à manger, sur sa droite une autre ouvrait sur le salon.

Harry le fit monter et l'emmena dans une chambre.

« Installe toi tranquillement, je serais en bas !

Il le laissa et redescendit, il ralluma le feu dans la cheminée du salon, c'était le mois d'août et il faisait beau mais Harry avait souvent froid et le feu brûlait presque continuellement, puis il s'assit sur le canapé.

Il se réjouissait de la présence de Blaise pour Ron qui était très attiré par le Serpentard mais cela rendait sa propre solitude encore plus douloureuse et pesante.

Il se leva brusquement en se disant qu'il valait mieux éviter de penser à ce genre de chose, c'était mauvais pour lui et ça ne changeait rien à sa situation.

Il se rendit dans la salle à manger et passa dans la cuisine qui lui faisait suite en pensant que préparer un repas lui changerait les idées.

Il regarda dans les placards en réfléchissant puis opta pour une salade et des pâtes, ça avait l'avantage d'être rapide et facile à cuisiner.

Il prit une boîte de sauce tomate dans l'intention de préparer l'accompagnement et armé d'un ouvre boîte il commença à l'ouvrir, malheureusement la sauce gicla au premier tour de clé, le brun fit un bond en arrière et regarda le devant de son pull d'un air catastrophé.

« Et merde ! se dit-il.

Il vérifia qu'il était bien seul et le retira rapidement pour le passer sous l'eau, torse nu il se plaça devant l'évier.

Quand la tache fut partie il se retourna et là il vit Blaise qui du seuil le regardait les yeux ronds.

Un sentiment de souffrance, de désespoir et de panique envahit Harry quand il vit son regard s'écarquiller encore plus en descendant sur sa poitrine et son ventre.

« Oh non, pas ça ! gémit-il.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il avait tellement honte qu'on le regarde, qu'on voit les cicatrices et les boursouflures de sa peau dues aux brûlures qui mutilaient son torse, son dos aussi était atteint mais dans une moindre mesure, il savait que c'était laid à regarder ces amas de chair informes et rougies qui le faisaient toujours souffrir.

Il cacha son visage dans son pull pour ne pas voir le dégoût dans les yeux de Blaise.

« Vas t'en ! fit-il d'une voix étouffée………….ne me regardes pas !

Mais deux mains vinrent tenter d'écarter les siennes.

« Non ! protesta Harry qui recula………..vas t'en…………ne me touche pas !

Deux bras l'encerclèrent et il se retrouva collé contre le torse de Blaise, le brun tenta de se débattre mais le Serpentard le maintint fermement contre lui.

Harry cessa de lutter et se laissa aller, la tête blottie au creux de son cou il se mit à pleurer en silence.

« Shuuut !! murmura doucement Blaise en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main……….pleures pas Harry !

« C'est dégoûtant pas vrai ? souffla le brun.

« Non ! répondit le Serpentard qui se doutait très bien d'où cela venait et qui pensa que son combat lui avait laissé des souvenirs marquants, il ressentait de la peine pour lui mais pas de dégoût……….et tu n'as aucune raison d'en avoir honte ! rajouta t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas, les yeux fermés il se laissait bercer par les caresses apaisantes de Blaise dans ses cheveux.

Ce dernier leva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu de Ron qui les observait et qui lui sourit avec gratitude, il était arrivé quand Harry se débattait et avait assisté à toute la scène.

Le rouquin qui était très heureux de le voir là, le fut encore plus devant sa réaction, cela aiderait sûrement son ami de savoir que lui non plus n'était pas dégoûté par ses blessures, il avait tellement peur du regard des autres.

Ron déjà très attiré par Blaise en tomba totalement amoureux à ce moment là.

Harry qui s'était calmé, s'écarta à regret, c'était bon d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un qui ne vous regardait pas avec horreur, avoir droit à un peu de tendresse lui qui n'en avait jamais, lui mettait du baume au coeur.

Il s'aperçut que Ron était là lui aussi, il les regarda à tour de rôle et leur fit un petit sourire timide.

« Je vais aller me changer ! dit-il.

Blaise le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il sortait.

« Alors c'est ça que tu ne pouvais pas me dire ? demanda t-il à Ron qui opina.

« Je comprend ! reprit pensivement le Serpentard qui rajouta plus gaiement………..et si on le faisait ce repas ?

« Bonne idée ! s'exclama le rouquin……….mais d'abord je dois rentrer toutes les courses !

« Un coup de main ? proposa Blaise.

« Avec plaisir ! fit Ron………..tu me diras comment ça ce fait que tu sois là !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte devant laquelle était posés plusieurs sacs, ils s'en saisirent et revinrent dans la cuisine.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

« Et bien ! le Serpentard hésita un peu……………je voulais savoir ce que vous deveniez ! il n'osait pas lui dire que depuis trois semaines il occupait toutes ses pensées.

Le rouquin le regarda fixement et s'approcha de lui, Blaise recula et se retrouva contre la table.

« J'espérais que tu étais venu pour moi ! dit doucement Ron qui s'arrêta à deux pas de lui.

« Y a un peu de ça ! admit le Serpentard.

Le rouquin avança encore d'un pas, ses yeux rivés aux siens.

« C'est même beaucoup pour ça ! avoua Blaise qui sourit…………….quand tu veux tu m'embrasse !

Ron fit le dernier pas qui les séparait et le prit dans ses bras, il mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure du Serpentard.

« Avec le plus grand plaisir !

**A demain !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Blaise passa les bras autour du cou de Ron tandis que leurs bouches s'unissaient dans un baiser qui déclencha une flambée de désir aussi bien chez l'un que chez l'autre.

Le rouquin passa les mains sous le tee-shirt du Serpentard et lui caressa le dos avec des gestes pressants.

« Ron ! murmura Blaise en le repoussant doucement…………je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là pour le moment !

« J'ai envie de toi ! souffla le rouquin en tentant de reprendre sa bouche.

Blaise sourit tout en détournant la tête pour lui échapper.

« Moi aussi ! dit-il……………mais pas maintenant !

« Pffff !!!! soupira Ron………..d'accord, mais embrasse moi encore une fois !

Le Serpentard se rapprocha et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser.

« HUM !! fit fortement Harry qui entra au même moment.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour le regarder et il leur sourit.

« Vous n'avez pas faim ? demanda t-il……………….je parle de nourriture bien sûr ! rajouta t-il pour plaisanter.

« Si ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Le repas fut rapidement préparé, ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance, Harry ne ressentit pas de gêne envers Blaise qui ne le regardait pas différemment et agissait d'une façon naturelle avec lui.

Il se sentit en confiance et en les regardant tous les deux il se dit que le Serpentard allait apparemment devenir très présent dans leurs vies, il savait que Ron ne le laisserait pas, il supposait donc que c'était Blaise qui allait rester.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient de choses et d'autres il aurait bien voulut lui demander ce que devenait Draco et ce qu'il faisait, mais il s'abstint, le blond n'avait prit aucune nouvelle alors pas la peine de rêver, sa vie ne l'intéressait pas, le blond devait certainement avoir autre chose à faire que penser à lui alors inutile de se faire du mal pour rien.

Le repas terminé et une fois tout rangé, Harry sortit pour une longue promenade dans les bois, il le faisait souvent et puis il voulait les laisser seuls.

Dés qu'il fut partit, Ron saisit la main de Blaise et le tira à l'étage où il l'entraîna dans sa chambre, il le poussa sur le lit tout en restant debout.

Le Serpentard croisa les mains derrière la tête et le regarda avec un petit sourire.

Le rouquin se déshabilla lentement sous le regard sombre qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements puis s'approcha du lit, ses genoux touchèrent ceux de Blaise qui se redressa en position assise et posa les mains sur les fesses rondes et musclées de Ron qui lui caressa les épaules.

Le Serpentard lécha et embrassa le ventre plat avant de prendre dans sa bouche l'érection bien dressée du rouquin qui gémit et dont les mains se crispèrent sous le plaisir qui montait au rythme des va et viens de Blaise, il se mit à murmurer son nom d'une voix rauque et basse.

Le Serpentard se releva pour l'embrasser et le fit s'agenouiller au bord du lit, il retira rapidement ses vêtements et debout derrière lui il prépara longuement l'intimité de Ron qui se cambrait en gémissant.

Puis Blaise se colla à lui, se frottant lentement entre ses fesses avant de pénétrer l'entrée étroite, le rouquin poussa un cri de plaisir et se mit à bouger, l'obligeant à donner des coups de reins rapides.

Agrippé aux hanches de Ron le Serpentard se laissa aller dans des râles de plus en plus prononcés jusqu'à l'explosion finale qui se mêla à celle du rouquin.

Blaise, haletant, arrêta lentement ses va et viens tout en caressant le dos de Ron qui reprenait lui aussi son souffle.

Puis il se retira et s'allongea auprès du rouquin qui vint immédiatement se caler dans ses bras.

Blaise l'enlaça et ferma les yeux, il se sentait vraiment comblé et couché à ses côtés, son corps serré contre le sien, il avait la sensation d'être là ou il fallait.

Il n'avait plus aucune envie de repartir, il venait de trouver sa place.

Harry revenait lentement vers la maison, il aimait ces promenades en pleine nature, il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit à part le chant des oiseaux, c'était reposant et il avait presque l'impression d'être seul au monde.

« Correction ! se dit-il, désabusé…………je suis seul…………où que je sois je serais seul !

Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers le salon désert, il remit du bois dans la cheminée et s'allongea sur le canapé, petit à petit le sommeil le gagna.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux la nuit était tombée, il entendit des rires et sourit.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où les sons provenaient et s'arrêta sur le seuil pour observer Ron et Blaise qui avait commencé à préparé un repas entrecoupé de baisers tous plus passionné les uns que les autres.

Harry baissa la tête, brusquement cette image du bonheur lui fit mal, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne vivrait jamais et le poids de sa solitude l'accabla.

Il repensa aux deux seule fois où il avait essayé d'avoir une liaison, à chaque fois les mêmes regards écoeurés qu'avaient eut les deux jeunes gens quand il s'était déshabillé et qui s'étaient subitement souvenus qu'ils avaient quelque chose de très important à faire, l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentit, la souffrance, la honte.

Il n'avait jamais plus recommencé et avait préféré s'enfermer dans son appartement, il se dégoûtait lui-même et qui y a-t-il de pire que de ne pas pouvoir se supporter soi-même ? S'isoler était la seule chose à faire.

Il pensa à Draco qu'il aimait plus que tout mais qu'il n'aurait jamais, même un simple rapport physique sans amour n'était pas possible entre eux.

Il imaginait sans difficulté l'horreur qu'il lirait dans les yeux gris si jamais il le voyait nu, lui qui n'aimait que la perfection, et ce regard là le tuerait.

« Ma vie ne sera toujours qu'un néant noir, froid et vide ! se dit-il complètement abattu.

Le moral à zéro, un sentiment de malaise profond l'envahit, il se sentait las de tout, il faisait demi tour quand Ron et Blaise s'aperçurent de sa présence.

« Harry ! s'exclama le Serpentard qui vint le prendre par la main……..où tu vas comme ça ?…………au boulot !

**A demain !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Ron et Blaise s'aperçurent rapidement qu'Harry n'allait pas bien, il ne parlait pas, avait un air sombre et semblait ailleurs.

Ils passèrent la soirée à tenter de le distraire mais le brun s'excusa dés la fin du repas et monta dans sa chambre, il aurait voulut pouvoir s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller, tout oublier une bonne fois pour toute.

Ron et Blaise s'installèrent au salon sur le canapé, ils étaient tous les deux un peu tristes pour Harry et le Serpentard embrassa doucement le rouquin qui regardait les flammes d'un air vague.

« On sera là pour lui ! lui dit-il.

Ron lui sourit et Blaise se mit à le caresser, il lui fit l'amour avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse.

Un long moment plus tard tandis qu'ils reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre le Serpentard se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder.

« Ron ! murmura t-il………….je crois que je suis amoureux de toi !

Le rouquin lui caressa la joue avec un doux sourire.

« Moi je suis sûr de l'être ! répondit-il.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser très tendre, un hurlement strident se fit entendre leur faisant faire un véritable bond.

« Harry ! s'écria Ron qui se leva prestement et enfila rapidement son pantalon.

Blaise en fit autant et ils se précipitèrent à l'étage, entrant en courant dans la chambre du brun qui était assit dans son lit.

Ses yeux verts, fixes et grands ouverts reflétaient la terreur, sa respiration était saccadée, il tremblait et transpirait.

Blaise s'assit près de lui sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur son épaule, Ron le regardait faire d'un air inquiet.

« Harry ? appela doucement le Serpentard.

Ce dernier tourna lentement la tête vers lui sans paraître le reconnaître, il le fixa un instant puis cligna des yeux et brusquement il se jeta contre lui en frissonnant.

« Il est brûlant ! constata Blaise en l'entourant de ses bras.

« Ses blessures lui donnent de la fièvre quelques fois………….mais il n'a jamais hurlé comme ça !! s'affola Ron qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Trop d'émotions et de tension ces derniers temps ! dit le Serpentard………………je pense que ça a dû raviver de mauvais souvenir et qu'il a fait un cauchemar où il revivait son………….

« Oui je comprend ! le coupa Ron.

Harry lui s'était agrippé presque convulsivement au cou de Blaise, sa chaleur et ses bras autour de lui le rassuraient, il avait tellement besoin de contact humain, lentement il se calma.

« Me laisses pas tout seul……..s'il te plait, pas tout seul ! murmura t-il avant de replonger dans un profond sommeil provoqué par une forte fièvre.

Le Serpentard regarda Ron d'un air interrogateur.

« Le lit est assez grand pour qu'on y dorme à trois ! dit ce dernier en souriant.

Sans lâcher Harry, Blaise se poussa vers le milieu du lit, d'un bras il garda le brun contre lui et tendit l'autre vers le rouquin qui vint s'allonger et se nicha au creux de son épaule.

« Tu ne risques pas de t'envoler ! plaisanta Ron qui leva la tête et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

« De toute manière je n'en ai aucune envie ! dit le Serpentard dans un sourire……….je suis très bien là !

Ils s'endormirent en écoutant la respiration d'Harry qui s'était faite plus régulière et son visage plus détendu.

Le lendemain matin Blaise fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux et là il vit avec stupéfaction Draco qui debout au pied du lit les regardait, un sourcil relevé.

« On dirait que tu t'embêtes pas ! ironisa t-il en voyant qu'il était réveillé.

« C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! répliqua Blaise qui regarda Harry serré contre lui, ce dernier était toujours aussi brûlant.

« Ben voyons ! se moqua Draco…………..je suppose que c'était juste pour vous tenir chaud………..les nuits sont fraîches au mois d'août !

« Malfoy ?? s'exclama Ron qui émergeait à son tour.

« Lui-même ! répondit le blond d'un ton sarcastique………………j'étais venu voir si tout allait bien…………apparemment c'est le cas !

Il fit demi tour et sortit de la chambre.

Le rouquin le suivit des yeux, surprit, puis il haussa les épaules, il se pencha par-dessus Blaise qui lui donna un petit baiser au passage pour regarder son ami.

« Comment il va ? demanda t-il.

« Pas très bien !

Ron se leva et fit le tour du lit pour s'agenouiller près d'Harry, il posa une main sur son front humide de sueur et le caressa doucement.

« Peut être qu'il reste encore des potions que lui avaient donné les médicomages ! dit-il………..je vais aller voir si j'en trouve, c'était pour calmer ses douleurs et faire tomber la fièvre.

« Bonne idée ! fit Blaise qui se leva à son tour.

Ils descendirent, Ron se dirigea vers la cuisine, il lui semblait avoir vu des flacons rangés dans un placard et Blaise vers le salon où il retrouva Draco planté devant la cheminée.

« Alors quel effet ça fait de se taper Potter et Weasley ? dit-il d'un ton très sec...et en même temps en plus…………bravo, belle performance !

Blaise s'avança un air indigné sur le visage et lui fit face.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? gronda t-il………………tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passé alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

**A demain !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« On dirait que le coq défend son poulailler ! le nargua Draco.

« LA FERME ! lui cria Blaise dont les yeux étincelaient de colère…………..je suis en effet avec Ron ! continua t-il………………je l'aime et je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur lui………..mais Harry non !

« Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce que vous foutiez tous les trois dans le même lit ? répliqua sèchement Draco.

« Serait ce de la jalousie que j'entend dans ta voix ? ironisa Blaise à son tour.

Le blond ne répondit pas et le fixa d'un regard peu amène qui signifiait clairement qu'il exigeait une explication dans la seconde.

« Harry est malade, il a beaucoup de fièvre ! dit Blaise dans un soupir…………..hier soir il a fait un cauchemar et il avait peur de rester seul alors Ron et moi sommes restés avec lui………..et c'est tout !

« Potter est malade ? répéta Draco en fronçant les sourcils……….qu'est ce qu'il a ?

« Je ne sais pas exactement !

« Il faut l'emmener voir un médicomage ! fit le blond.

« Non ! intervint Ron qui entrait dans le salon…………….ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus pour lui !

Draco le regarda d'un air intrigué.

« Comment ça, ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus pour lui………………….qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

« C'est à lui de te le dire ! dit le rouquin………..si il le veut !

Le blond le fixa un instant et comprit qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte du salon.

« Où tu vas ? lui demanda Blaise.

« Voir Potter !

« Attends ! fit Ron qui s'approcha de lui et lui tendit le verre qu'il tenait à la main………apportes lui ça, si c'est pas trop te demander !

Draco lui jeta un regard noir et prit le verre, sans rajouter un mot il monta dans la chambre d'Harry.

Il pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, il s'approcha du lit, posa le verre sur la table de nuit et se mit à observer le brun qui dormait d'un sommeil agité.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça et en cet instant il semblait si faible et vulnérable que cela le saisit, lui qui paraissait toujours si fort.

Il repensa à leur dernière rencontre, au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, il n'avait pas pu l'oublier, il avait essayé pourtant de l'effacer de sa mémoire mais l'image en revenait à son esprit aux moments les plus inattendus.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main d'Harry où brillait l'alliance.

« Il ne l'a pas enlevée ! pensa t-il.

Il regarda sa propre main où la sienne brillait aussi, il avait songé à la retirer puis l'avait finalement gardé, à dire vrai même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer il était fier d'être marié à Harry Potter.

Ce dernier s'agita assez violemment sans se réveiller, ses sourcils se froncèrent, il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles puis se calma mais dans ses soubresauts il avait repoussé les couvertures et sa veste de pyjama boutonnée jusqu'au cou s'était dégrafée au niveau du ventre.

Le regard de Draco se posa sur ce morceau de peau ainsi dévoilée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

N'étant pas sûr de bien voir, il se pencha et doucement il écarta encore un peu plus les pans.

Le choc le fit reculer d'un pas et il s'immobilisa.

Il repensa aux vêtements informes qu'il avait mit pour aller en boîte, le fait qu'il était toujours vierge, son besoin de s'isoler, sa peur d'être touché et ses yeux où ne brillait aucun éclat.

Il avait la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé sur le changement de caractère du brun.

Harry s'agita une nouvelle fois et Draco se rapprocha vivement pour remonter les couvertures, il recula de nouveau au moment où le brun ouvrait les paupières.

Ses yeux verts un peu égarés se posèrent sur le blond.

« Draco ? articula t-il d'une voix rauque, sa gorge était sèche.

« Salut Potter !...Weasley a dit que tu devais avaler ça ! dit-il en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendit.

Harry remonta péniblement sur ses oreillers tout en tenant d'une main les couvertures sous son menton, il prit le verre et le bu d'un trait.

Puis il se rallongea dans un soupir de lassitude et referma les yeux, il se sentait complètement épuisé, il aurait bien voulut savoir ce que Draco était venu faire mais le sommeil l'envahit de nouveau.

« Merci ! murmura t-il avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Draco resta là à l'observer, détaillant le beau visage aux traits fermes mais fatigués, les cernes profonds et son teint livide.

Brusquement le blond eu peur, c'était comme une chute dans le vide, il eu l'impression qu'un étau le serrait à l'étouffer, son cœur lui fit mal, ses entrailles se nouèrent comme si elles voulaient se liquéfiées.

La terreur de le voir disparaître le submergea, il semblait si fragile.

Plus que quiconque il avait toujours compté dans sa vie et un monde sans le brun lui apparaissait soudain inconcevable, il ne pouvait pas ne plus être là, c'était impossible, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner.

Il ressentit le besoin violent de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui, de le protéger de tout, de lui dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, qu'il serait là pour lui, il voulait voir ses yeux verts se poser sur lui et le regarder à sa façon bien à lui.

Il s'approcha et se pencha lentement, il l'observa attentivement en se disant que sous ces blessures horribles c'était le cœur d'Harry qui battait c'était ça l'important, le reste ne le gênait pas, il l'accepterait comme il était pourvu qu'il soit là, près de lui.

« Toi et moi ! murmura t-il en posant légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en fermant les yeux.

**A demain !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Draco se redressa, il sortit de la chambre et redescendit au salon où se trouvait Ron et Blaise assit sur le canapé.

L'air étrange du blond les étonna et ils le regardèrent s'asseoir sans rien dire.

« Est-ce qu'il risque de…………..Draco ne finit pas sa phrase mais Ron comprit très bien.

« Non ! répondit-il………………et la fièvre devrait tomber dans les heures qui viennent.

Le blond eut un soupir qu'il crû imperceptible et son visage reprit son impassibilité habituelle.

Seulement Ron et Blaise n'étaient pas dupes, ils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire.

Le rouquin sentit un espoir monter en lui, il savait à quel point Harry aimait le blond, alors si celui-ci partageait ses sentiments son ami allait revivre et avoir enfin la part de bonheur à laquelle il avait droit.

Puis il se dit qu'il restait un problème et pas des moindres, Draco était-il au courant des blessures d'Harry ?

Ron hésita puis décida qu'il devait parler, si le blond se rapprochait de son ami pour le rejeter dés qu'il verrait les mutilations c'était comme le tuer à coup sûr.

« Malfoy ! dit-il………..il faut que je te parle de quelque chose qui concerne les…….la……….euh….. maladie d'Harry, ce qui provoque ses fièvres !

« Je sais, je les ai vu ! fit le blond d'un ton pensif, le regard rivé sur le feu de cheminée…………mais Harry ne le sait pas !

Ron et Blaise échangèrent un nouveau un regard, Draco ne semblait ni horrifié ni rebuté et en plus il venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

« Pourquoi es tu venu ? demanda le rouquin curieux.

« Je ne sais pas trop ! répondit simplement le blond, les yeux toujours fixés sur le feu…………je crois que j'avais envie de le voir !

« Draco, si tu as des sentiments pour lui…… dit Blaise qui se tu un instant en voyant l'éclat qui passa dans les yeux gris de son ami qui se tourna vers lui………………..il est amoureux de toi ! reprit-il……..mais à cause de ça il risque de te repousser.

Le blond fit un bref signe de tête signifiant qu'il avait comprit.

« A moi de savoir l'approcher ! se dit-il.

Ce qu'il ne pu faire que le soir venu.

Ron qui s'étonnait que son ami ne descende toujours pas se dit que peut être il n'osait pas, il prépara donc un plateau en se disant qu'il devait avoir faim et allait lui monter quand Draco le lui prit des mains.

« C'est à moi d'y aller !

Harry venait de prendre une douche, il s'était habillé et s'était assit au bord de son lit, sachant que Draco était là il hésitait à descendre, pas qu'il ai pas envie de le voir mais sa vue lui rappelait trop douloureusement tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Mais il avait faim.

La porte qui s'ouvrit le fit se lever et il ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le blond qui s'avança vers lui son plateau dans les mains.

Ce dernier jeta un regard autour de lui et vit que la seule table de la chambre était noyée sous un amas d'objets divers, craignant d'angoisser le brun si ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sur le lit il regarda l'épais tapis qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et s'y plaça dessus, il se baissa, posa son fardeau et s'assit par terre sous les yeux éberlués d'Harry.

« Si on faisait un pique nique ? proposa Draco.

« Hein ? fit très intelligemment le brun.

« Tu n'as pas faim ?

« Euh…………….si ! bredouilla Harry qui se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, il n'était tout de même pas venu jusqu'ici pour manger par terre avec lui.

« Alors assieds toi !

Le brun obéit et s'installa face à lui.

Draco découpa chaque morceau de nourriture en deux, il en tendait un à Harry et mangeait l'autre sans le quitter des yeux.

« Pourquoi me regarde t-il comme ça ? se disait le brun, qui noyé dans les prunelles grises, avalait tout ce qu'il lui donnait sans dire un mot, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il mangeait et était trop perdu pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Le repas silencieux achevé, le blond repoussa le plateau et s'allongea mains derrière la tête comme si il était vraiment couché sur un tapis d'herbes, puis il regarda Harry qui le fixait d'un air de plus en plus perdu.

« Viens près de moi ! lui dit-il………………contre moi !

Le brun resta immobile, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il ne comprenait pas et hésitait entre partir en courant et faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

« N'aie pas peur Harry ! murmura Draco.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux en l'entendant utiliser son prénom mais resta immobile.

« Viens ! répéta le blond qui tendit une main vers lui.

Pas très sûr de lui mais incapable d'échapper à son magnétisme le brun finit par s'approcher lentement et s'allongea près de lui, il eut un instant d'hésitation au moment de poser la tête sur son épaule puis s'y appuya.

Doucement Draco voulut l'enserrer dans ses bras mais il s'arrêta dés qu'il le sentit se raidir.

« Je n'ai pas oublier notre baiser ! chuchota t-il…………je voudrais t'embrasser encore une fois !

A ces mots Harry se leva brusquement et courut se réfugier sur son lit, assit les jambes repliées il prit un oreiller qu'il serra contre lui en y cachant son visage, comme une protection.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? fit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Le blond se leva et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Harry ! appela t-il doucement.

« Arrêtes…………..arrêtes ça ! gémit le brun en se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière.

« Qu'est ce que je dois arrêter ?

« De me faire espérer ! souffla Harry…………ça fait mal !

« Je ne veux pas que tu cesses d'espérer ! murmura Draco…………..je t'aime !

Le brun ne fit plus un mouvement, il avait tellement souhaité entendre ces mots de sa bouche, c'était trop injuste.

Un rire totalement désespéré le secoua.

« Si tu savais ! hoqueta t-il………….si tu savais……….tu dirais pas ça………..toi qui n'aime que la perfection !

« Je sais ! fit calmement Draco………….j'ai vu tes blessures !

**A demain !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le rire amer d'Harry s'arrêta pile, il releva la tête une lueur horrifiée au fond des yeux.

« Tu…………

« Attends ! le coupa Draco………….je t'aime et ce n'est pas tes blessures qui m'empêcheront de te trouver parfait…………….j'ai pris conscience que je t'aimais après les avoir vu !

Le brun secoua la tête.

« Je suis dégoûtant ! murmura t-il………..tu peux pas m'aimer !

Le blond leva une main et l'approcha tout doucement de son visage, voyant qu'il ne reculait pas il la posa sur sa joue et la caressa.

« Si je peux, tu es beau……….et moi j'ai besoin de toi !

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Harry, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, c'était comme un rêve, Draco les essuya et lui retira l'oreiller qu'il tenait toujours serré.

Il se mit à genoux et se rapprocha du brun qu'il prit par la nuque.

« Embrasses moi ! dit-il dans un souffle.

Cette fois Harry obtempéra, sa bouche se colla à la sienne et il retrouva ce goût qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier.

Draco s'écarta au bout d'un moment et plongea ses yeux gris dans le regard vert légèrement troublé par le désir.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser faire ? lui demanda t-il.

Le brun hésita un peu mais l'amour qu'il pu lire dans les yeux gris le décida, il fit signe que oui.

Sans geste brusque le blond saisit le bas de son pull et le fit remonter, Harry leva les bras et ferma les yeux en serrant fort les paupières, il était maintenant torse nu et un mélange de honte et de peur l'envahit.

Il attendit avec appréhension puis il sentit les mains de Draco effleurer doucement les marques dégradantes, certaines étant très sensibles et même douloureuses le léger contact le fit se contracter.

« Pardon ! murmura le blond qui s'en aperçut…………..ouvres les yeux !

Il obéit et croisa le regard du blond plein de désir mais sans aucune trace de dégoût, Harry avait du mal à y croire, il ne le rejetait pas, ne le trouvait pas repoussant.

« Draco ! souffla t-il en passant timidement les bras autour de son cou.

« Je t'aime ! fit le blond en le faisant s'allonger.

Puis il lui dégrafa son pantalon qu'il fit descendre et remonta en passant le bout de sa langue le long de ses jambes, la respiration du brun devint saccadée, toutes ces sensations nouvelles étaient plus qu'agréables et il gémit quand il arriva sur sa virilité tendue, ses gémissements devinrent des cris quand il le prit en entier dans sa bouche.

Draco le laissa un instant, le temps de retirer ses vêtements et reprit ses caresses, puis il remonta vers son visage sans trop s'attarder sur le torse mutilé, il ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire mal en touchant une zone douloureuse, il voulait qu'il ne ressente que du plaisir et allait s'offrir à lui.

Il s'assit sur ses hanches tout en l'embrassant et passa une main entre ses jambes.

Il saisit l'érection d'Harry et s'empala lentement dessus.

« Oh oui ! cria le brun qui n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil et se mit à donner des coups de reins.

« Draco !! haleta t-il alors que le plaisir montait………..je voudrais………..

Le blond qui se trouvait dangereusement proche de l'orgasme se mordit la lèvre inférieure en comprenant ce qu'il voulait.

« Viens en moi mon cœur………..après tu seras à moi !

Trois secondes plus tard Harry poussait un long râle en atteignant l'extase sous le regard de Draco heureux de le voir se tordre de plaisir.

Le blond l'embrassa tout en allongeant ses jambes entre celles du brun qu'il écarta.

Il se redressa à genoux et caressa doucement l'intimité inviolée d'Harry qui remonta les genoux pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Draco se pencha, de ses doigts et de sa langue il le prépara longuement.

Sous les caresses expertes la virilité du brun ne tarda pas à se réveiller et de nouveau le plaisir l'envahit petit à petit.

Le blond malgré sa maîtrise avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, il se redressa et le fit remonter sur ses cuisses, il pénétra doucement l'entrée très étroite, il du faire un effort surhumain pour s'immobiliser, il voulait laisser le temps à Harry de se faire à cette intrusion.

Mais le brun ne paru pas ressentir de douleur, de lui-même il donna un brusque coup de bassin qui fit que Draco s'enfonça en lui.

« Oui ! gronda celui-ci.

« Vas y ! lui murmura Harry, il le désirait tellement que la douleur qu'il ressentait était noyée par le plaisir de le sentir en lui.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, il le saisit par les hanches et se laissa aller dans de grands coups de reins qui les menèrent au paradis en quelques minutes, ils explosèrent tous les deux en criant le nom de l'autre.

Au bout d'un instant Draco qui avait fermé les yeux les rouvrit et croisa le regard d'Harry qui le fixait, un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres.

Le cœur du blond se gonfla, il n'aurait jamais crû que le simple fait de le voir heureux lui apporterait à lui autant de bonheur ainsi que ce sentiment de plénitude absolue et ça c'était tout nouveau pour lui.

« Dis moi que ce n'était pas de la pitié ! fit Harry subitement inquiet, il était si peu habitué au bonheur qu'il eut peur que cela ne dure pas, c'était tellement irréel.

Draco lui sourit et s'allongea sur lui en se maintenant en appuie sur ses coudes.

« Potter tu m'as déjà vu faire quelque chose par pitié ?...je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

Il l'embrassa doucement.

**A demain !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Harry se rendormit heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, blottit étroitement contre Draco son sentiment de solitude avait disparut.

Le réveil fut tout aussi agréable et quand ils descendirent à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner le brun était tout simplement radieux.

Il sourit en entrant dans la pièce où Blaise et Ron se trouvaient déjà et se donnait la becquée en riant.

« Pfffff !!!! souffla Draco en les regardant.

Harry s'assit près de lui et glissa une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« Je vais devoir rentrer à Londres ! annonça le blond tandis qu'ils mangeaient………et toi aussi Blaise !

La main du brun se crispa dans la sienne.

« Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi ! rajouta Draco en lui souriant.

« Je ne veux pas revoir tous ceux du ministère ! fit doucement Harry.

Le blond éclata de rire.

« C'est vrai que tu aurais vu leurs têtes quand je leur ai montrer notre certificat de mariage…………c'était impayable……………j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque ou s'étouffer de rage notre grand ministre mais malheureusement il a tenu le choc…………..c'est bien dommage !! termina t-il dans un soupir de regret.

Harry le regarda en souriant et Draco le saisit par le menton.

« Je crois qu'il ne tient pas particulièrement à te revoir lui non plus ! lui dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je possède une maison dans un quartier de Londres ! intervint Blaise………c'est tranquille et y a même une piscine, alors si vous voulez on pourrait s'y installer !

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? fit Ron qui se pencha vers son ami…………..on serait ensemble et puis on va pas continué à vivre complètement isolés !

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, lui il serait bien rester ici avec Draco, ici personne ne risquait de le lui prendre tandis qu'à Londres il y avait pleins de jeunes hommes qui eux ne ressemblaient pas à des monstres.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que le blond reparte au loin sans lui.

« Je suis d'accord ! dit-il.

« Parfait ! s'exclama Draco…………préparez les bagages !

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Blaise en fin d'après midi et après avoir déposé leurs affaires les deux Serpentard durent s'absenter.

A leur retour le blond décida qu'ils iraient au restaurant et pendant qu'ils s'habillaient dans leur chambre il s'approcha d'Harry qui une fois de plus avait enfilé un pull ample.

Draco le lui retira et lui tendit une chemise de soie noire.

« Mets ça mon cœur ! lui dit-il.

Le brun s'en saisit et la caressa doucement, c'était doux, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne portait plus ce genre de vêtement, mais il ne pouvait pas la mettre, dés que les tissus étaient trop fins il se sentait comme nu et avait peur qu'on puisse apercevoir ses blessures au travers, il leva les yeux sur Draco.

« Je peux pas ! dit-il doucement.

« Si tu peux ! répliqua fermement le blond qui lui prit la chemise et l'habilla lui-même, il la boutonna presque entièrement, ne laissant ouvert que le bouton du col.

Puis il le prit par la taille et l'amena devant le miroir à pied.

« Regardes, on ne voit rien !

Harry s'observa attentivement, en effet le tissu était opaque et on ne voyait rien, malgré tout il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais il décida de faire un effort pour son amour qui lui était magnifique vêtu d'une chemise à demi ouverte sur son torse lisse et du même gris que ses yeux.

Il se tourna vers lui et lui passa les bras autour du cou.

« Tu as raison !

Draco sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Allons y.

Le restaurant où Draco les emmena était luxueux et le maître d'hôtel qui les accueillit semblait très bien connaître les deux Serpentard.

« Blaise et moi traitons certaines affaires avec des Moldus ! leur expliqua le blond………et c'est ici qu'on les emmène !

Ils suivirent le maître d'hôtel jusqu'à leur table où ils s'installaient à peine que deux bruns absolument superbes firent une entrée remarquée dans la salle, tout dans leurs attitudes indiquait qu'ils étaient conscients qu'on les admirait.

Leurs regards hautains qui faisaient le tour des gens présents s'arrêtèrent sur leur petit groupe et un sourire s'épanouit sur leurs lèvres.

Harry les vit s'avancer vers eux avec angoisse.

« Draco, Blaise ! s'exclamèrent-ils……………ça faisait longtemps !

« Pas tant que ça ! fit ce dernier.

Les deux inconnus firent un bref signe de tête en direction d'Harry et Ron puis s'installèrent sans façon entre les deux Serpentard qui n'eurent même pas le temps de faire les présentations, les jeunes hommes se mirent à babiller pratiquement sans interruption.

« Qui est ce ? chuchota le rouquin en se penchant à l'oreille de Blaise qui répondit.

« Ce sont les fils d'un gros investisseur avec qui nous traitons une affaire !

« Oh ! fit Ron qui n'en demanda pas plus, la finance et lui ça faisait deux.

Seulement les deux frères s'incrustèrent et restèrent pour manger avec eux, au cours du repas il devint clair pour les deux amis que les fils n'étaient pas comme le père et ne s'intéressaient pas du tout à la finance, ils draguaient purement et simplement les Serpentard.

Harry s'assombrit au fur et à mesure et plus il regardait les jeunes gens qui monopolisaient l'attention de Draco et Blaise plus il se sentait mal, la jalousie le torturait et en même temps il trouvait normal que le blond séduise, à côté d'eux il se sentait laid et le plus douloureux fut de se dire que Draco avait peut être envie de toucher autre chose qu'une peau boursouflée.

Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le vouloir rien que pour lui, son amour méritait mieux qu'un monstre à ses côtés, il ne devait pas rester avec lui.

**A demain !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le moral d'Harry fit une chute vertigineuse et son sentiment de solitude revint en force, il eut l'impression que son torse le démangeait et il aurait voulut pouvoir se frotter jusqu'à s'arracher cette peau qu'il haïssait.

Il sentit la fièvre qui le reprenait, il s'était aperçut que c'était souvent le cas quand il était sous le coup d'une émotion, et son malaise s'accentua.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à être jaloux, Ron bouillait littéralement sur sa chaise.

Draco qui jetait un coup d'œil sur Harry vit que quelque chose n'allait pas, le brun ne disait rien, il avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette, son teint était redevenu livide et il frissonnait.

Une angoisse saisit le blond qui voulut se pencher vers lui pour lui prendre la main mais au même moment Harry se leva brusquement.

« Excusez moi ! dit-il et il quitta rapidement la table.

D'un même élan Draco, Ron et Blaise le suivirent et le rattrapèrent devant la porte.

« Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond d'un ton inquiet.

Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais le brun le repoussa sans brusquerie.

« Laisses moi ! répondit-il d'une voix lasse…………je me sens pas bien, c'est tout……….je vais rentrer !

« Je t'accompagnes ! dit Draco.

« Non ! s'écria vivement Harry qui reprit plus bas……….je ne veux pas que tu viennes………restes avec eux, amuses toi !

Il se détourna en évitant son regard et sortit précipitamment.

Le blond fixa la porte d'un air stupéfait.

« Je vais avec lui ! dit Ron.

« Moi aussi ! fit Blaise qui allait le suivre.

« Non ! répliqua durement le rouquin…………..restez avec vos deux bruns !

Sur ce il courut pour rattraper son ami.

Les Serpentard aussi stupéfait l'un que l'autre se regardèrent.

C'est vrai que les deux frères avaient fait des allusions plutôt claires durant le repas mais eux n'avaient rien fait ou dit pour les encourager et n'en avait absolument pas l'intention, autant l'un que l'autre ils étaient amoureux de leurs Gryffondor.

Sans se concerter ils quittèrent aussi le restaurant laissant aux deux bruns le soin de régler la note.

Arrivés devant la maison ils hésitèrent à entrer et décidèrent de faire le tour du pâté de maison en se disant que peut être cela laisserait le temps à Ron et Harry de se calmer.

A l'intérieur le rouquin avait aidé son ami à se mettre au lit, ce dernier qui était repartit pour quelques heures de fièvre s'était presque immédiatement endormi.

Ron s'était assit au bord du lit et lui tenait la main, au bout d'un moment il le lâcha et sortit de la chambre en soupirant, lui-même étant très jaloux il comprenait très bien la réaction d'Harry qui en plus doutait tellement de lui.

Il descendit lentement les marches et arrivait au bas de l'escalier quand les Serpentard entrèrent, il leur jeta un regard froid et se dirigea vers le salon où il s'assit sur le canapé.

Deux secondes après Blaise se trouvait devant lui.

« Ron………pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules sans répondre.

Le Serpentard s'assit près de lui et immédiatement Ron se poussa à l'autre bout.

« S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça…………t'éloignes pas de moi !

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Ca te gênait pas tout à l'heure que je sois loin de toi………..tu ne faisais même pas attention à moi !

Blaise ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant sa mauvaise foi, sa jalousie lui faisait plaisir et l'amusait mais du moment que ça ne provoquait pas une crise grave entre eux.

« Ah bon !...alors elle était à qui la main qui tenait la tienne ?

« Pffff !!!! souffla Ron qui croisa les bras d'un air boudeur…………laisses moi tranquille !

Le Serpentard se jeta de l'autre côté du canapé à moitié couché, la tête cachée dans ses bras croisés.

« Je savais bien que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment ! se plaignit-il à la façon d'un gosse………..si tu voulais me briser le cœur et bien c'est réussit !

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard en coin surprit et un peu indécis.

« Blaise ? appela t-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

Pas de réponse, il le regarda plus attentivement et vit que ses épaules tressautaient, plus qu'inquiet il se jeta sur lui en tentant de le tourner vers lui.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime idiot ! lui dit-il.

Le Serpentard se tourna enfin et leva la tête vers lui, il s'étouffait presque de rire contenu.

Outré Ron le fusilla du regard et voulut se relever d'un bond mais Blaise tenta de le retenir en s'agripant à lui et ce faisant ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre entre le canapé et la table basse.

Le rouquin essaya de repousser Blaise qui était au dessus mais ce dernier le maintint fermement au sol.

« Redis le ! dit-il.

« Non…………….je te déteste !

Le Serpentard sourit, contre sa propre érection il pouvait nettement sentir celle de Ron et il se frotta langoureusement à lui.

« La prochaine fois que tu me diras que tu détestes quelqu'un je me méfierais alors ! plaisanta t-il.

« Lâches moi ! protesta le rouquin plus pour la forme, sa colère était retombé il était incapable de lui résister.

« Ca jamais !

**A demain !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Blaise souleva légèrement son bassin et passa une main entre eux, il dégrafa le pantalon de Ron et la glissa sous son boxer pour le caresser.

« C'est pas du jeu ! gémit le rouquin avant de l'embrasser passionnément, un désir intense de le posséder là tout de suite le saisit.

« Fermes la porte ! souffla t-il.

Blaise se leva et alla donner un tour de clé, quand il se retourna Ron était derrière lui et le poussa contre le mur en le mettant dos à lui, il lui défit son pantalon qu'il fit descendre puis le rouquin prépara sommairement le Serpentard qui semblait aussi pressé que lui.

Il le pénétra d'un brusque coup de reins.

Il le posséda dans des va et viens puissants et profonds qui les firent monter au septième ciel dans un cri.

Draco était assit près d'Harry et le regardait d'un air inquiet, Ron avait dit qu'il ne risquait pas de mourir mais le voir comme ça lui faisait peur et son cœur se serrait à lui faire mal.

Il l'aimait tellement, c'était comme si un trop plein d'amour qu'il avait maintenu enfermé au fond de lui durant des années s'était enfin libéré.

Mais tout cet amour c'était pour lui, uniquement pour lui, il se fichait toujours autant du reste du monde, son cœur ne s'était ouvert que pour lui.

Harry lui avait parlé des deux essais désastreux qu'il avait eu et franchement il écrabouillerait avec plaisir ces deux abrutis rien que pour l'humiliation qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, mais d'un autre côté il préférait ça, il était et resterait le seul à posséder Harry.

C'était très égoïste de sa part mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne l'était pas et s'en portait d'ailleurs très bien.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et il se pencha sur lui.

« Draco ?

Le blond voulut l'embrasser mais Harry le repoussa.

« Non ! dit-il d'une voix fatiguée………….tu ne dois pas rester avec moi, tu mérites mieux que………..

« Tais toi ! le coupa Draco qui posa une main sur sa joue et caressa ses lèvres de son pouce…………ne me repousses pas, personne d'autre ne compte…………..tu ne comprend pas Harry ?... c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi !

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi ! répéta t-il en posant la tête sur son torse……………..ne me laisses pas !

Il sentit avec soulagement les bras du brun se refermer sur lui.

« Je t'aime ! murmura Harry.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux en se tenant bien serré.

Le lendemain comme il faisait une journée magnifique Ron et Blaise décidèrent de profiter de la piscine.

Harry lui refusa avec obstination de se mettre en maillot pour se baigner, il restait assit sur une chaise à les regarder s'amuser.

Puis Draco, qui avait du sortir tôt le matin, revint, il fronça les sourcils en le voyant vêtu d'un de ses éternel pull ample et regardant l'eau d'un air d'envie et de regret, il s'approcha et sans un mot le prit par la main pour l'entraîner dans leur chambre où malgré ses protestations il l'obligea à mettre son maillot, puis il lui tendit un tee-shirt blanc et fin en souriant.

Il savait qu'une fois mouillé il serait transparent mais il fallait juste qu'Harry ose se lancer, ensuite il n'y prêterait plus attention, ils n'étaient que tous les quatre donc le brun ne risquait ni regards ni remarques déplacées.

Le brun qui n'était pas vraiment d'accord finit par céder sous les baisers insistants de Draco et ils redescendirent main dans la main.

Ils se jetèrent ensemble dans la piscine et Harry passa un moment magnifique, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas baigné et le contact de l'eau était un régal.

Tout se passa très bien jusqu'au milieu de l'après midi où les deux bruns du restaurant firent leurs apparitions sur la terrasse, avec leur sans-gêne habituel, personne n'ayant répondu à leur coup de sonnette ils étaient tout simplement entrés, ils connaissaient la maison pour y être venus deux fois avec leur père.

Harry qui sortait de l'eau à ce moment là se retrouva pratiquement face à eux.

Il se pétrifia et en voyant les regards des deux frères se fixaient sur son torse il eu envie d'être engloutit par le sol, il était mortifié et eu l'impression que tout se mettait à tourner autour de lui.

Deux mains qui lui posaient quelque chose sur les épaules le firent réagir, il tourna la tête et croisa les beaux yeux gris de Draco qui lui sourit en l'entourant d'une grande serviette tout en le gardant serré dans ses bras et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Je crois que la dernière fois j'ai oublié de vous présenter l'homme que j'aime et qui est aussi mon époux ! dit le blond.

« Euh…………..félicitations ! firent les deux frères qui paraissaient très mal à l'aise.

« On ignorait que tu t'étais marié ! continua l'un deux.

« Je vais me changer ! murmura Harry en s'éloignant.

Draco le rattrapa avant qu'il atteigne la porte et prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains.

« Promets moi que tu vas bien et que tu vas redescendre ! lui dit-il en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres……….ou alors je viens avec toi !

« C'est pas la peine, je vais très bien et je reviens c'est promit ! répondit le brun avec un petit sourire.

Le cœur serré le blond le laissa partir en suivant des yeux sa frêle silhouette, dés qu'il lui voyait ce regard perdu il avait peur qu'il retombe malade.

**A demain !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Ron et Blaise sortirent de l'eau à leur tour.

« Pourquoi il ne fait pas de greffe ? demanda l'un des deux frère qui semblait très perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu.

Blaise qui allait leur demander de partir fut arrêté par la main de Draco sur son bras.

« Greffe ? répéta t-il.

« Ben oui ! reprit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence…………il existe des centres où on soigne les grand brûlés en leur faisant des greffes de peau !

« Et ça marche ? demanda le blond très intéressé.

« Oui très bien il parait, surtout avec les toutes dernières techniques………….ils font des cultures de peau ou quelque chose comme ça !

« Des cultures ? s'étonna Ron……………comme pour les légumes ?

« Mais non ! fit le jeune homme qui le regarda comme si il venait de Mars……….dans des éprouvettes !

Ron, Blaise et Draco se regardèrent, pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à se renseigner du côté Moldu pour soigner Harry ? même lui ne l'avait pas fait, ils s'en étaient tous tenus à ce qu'avaient dit les médicomages sans chercher plus loin, pourtant à les fréquenter ils avaient quand même pu s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas si nuls que ça et que pour certaines choses ils faisaient mieux que la magie.

« Où faut-il aller pour ça ? leur demanda Draco prêt à s'y rendre sur le champ si nécessaire, si quelque chose pouvait aider son amour et lui rendre sa joie de vivre, il fallait le tenter.

« Il en existe dans plusieurs pays ! répondit l'un des frère………..mais l'un des meilleur se trouve au U.S.A, en Californie !

« Il me faudrait le nom et l'adresse ! dit le blond.

« Et bien si tu veux je vais chercher et je te donnerais les renseignements ! proposa le jeune homme.

« Vous feriez ça ? s'exclama Ron plutôt surprit qu'ils soient aussi serviable.

« Après l'avoir vu, oui sans problème, ça doit être dur de vivre comme ça…………dés demain matin on aura tout !

« Shut ! fit brusquement Draco en voyant arriver Harry.

Avant de lui parler de quoi que ce soit il voulait s'assurer que tout ça était possible, lui donner un espoir à l'avance pour le décevoir ensuite serait trop cruel.

Tous les autres semblèrent comprendre.

« Bon, on vous laisse ! firent les deux frères qui filèrent rapidement sans savoir qu'ils venaient de se faire trois amis.

Toute la soirée Draco entoura Harry de toute sa tendresse, il voulait qu'il oublie l'épisode de l'après midi et puis selon comment tourneraient les choses demain il comptait partir dés qu'il aurait l'adresse et laisser le brun plusieurs jours l'angoissait, il faisait confiance à Ron et Blaise pour veiller sur lui mais il voulait profiter de son contact le plus possible.

Harry se laissait dorloter avec plaisir, blottit dans les bras de Draco il arrivait à tout oublier.

Quand le blond avait annoncé sans hésitation aux deux bruns qu'il était son époux il s'était sentit plus qu'heureux qu'il n'ait pas honte de lui et grâce à son amour il avait pu surmonté son malaise qui se serait transformé en fièvre une fois de plus, maintenant serré contre lui il se sentait à l'abri de tout.

Il aurait voulut pouvoir rester dans ses bras en permanence.

Une fois dans leur chambre Draco lui fit l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement épuisé et il s'endormi un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla seul dans leur lit, il regretta que Draco ne soit pas près de lui, il aimait beaucoup quand ils se réveillaient en même temps et tous les câlins qui s'ensuivaient mais il ne s'inquiéta pas et pensa qu'il avait sûrement dû sortir pour ses affaires.

Il se leva prit une douche et une fois vêtu il descendit.

Il rejoignit Ron et Blaise qui lui avait décidé de se mettre en congé et qui déjeunait dans la salle à manger.

Ces deux derniers toujours de bonne humeur avaient décidés de traîner Harry dans les boutiques du centre ville, ce qu'ils firent dés la dernière bouchée avalée.

Le brun apprécia la promenade, même si il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise au milieu des gens, il avait prit l'habitude de vivre à l'écart et la foule l'angoissait et il refusa d'entrer dans une cabine pour essayer quoi que ce soit, il avait trop peur que quelqu'un le surprenne torse nu.

Ils rentrèrent sur les coups de midi et Harry qui était impatient de voir Draco s'étonna qu'il ne soit pas encore là.

Pour l'occuper Ron et Blaise voulurent l'entraîner avec eux dans la piscine mais là encore le brun refusa obstinément de se mettre en maillot, il ne cessait de penser au blond et préféra s'asseoir par terre dans un coin de la terrasse, là replié sur lui-même et les yeux dans le vague il attendait qu'il revienne, Draco c'était son soleil à lui et dés qu'il n'était plus là tout redevenait sombre.

L'arrivée des deux frères, qui comme à leur habitude ne s'étaient pas gênés pour entrer dans la maison, le sortit de sa léthargie.

L'un des deux s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour Harry ! lui dit-il…………moi c'est Stephen et mon frère là c'est Nicolas……on ne s'était pas encore présenté !

Le brun le regarda d'un air surprit en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Euh…………..bonjour !

« Draco m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il allait s'absenter quelques jours…

« Il est partit ? s'affola immédiatement Harry en l'interrompant ………….où ?…………pourquoi ?...pourquoi il m'a laissé ici ?

**A demain !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

« Il ne t'as pas laissé Harry ! intervint Blaise qui s'était approché avec Ron et l'autre frère……….il fait juste un aller retour au U.S.A !

« Tu le savait qu'il devait partir ? fit le brun guère rassuré pour autant.

« Il m'en avait parlé mais ce n'était pas sûr ! répondit le Serpentard.

« Oui, ça c'est fait que ce matin ! reprit Stephen, toujours accroupit devant Harry…………il n'a pas eut le temps de te prévenir il a profité du jet privé de mon père qui s'y rendait lui aussi !

« C'est pour une affaire avec ton père ? demanda le brun le cœur serré, savoir Draco loin de lui l'angoissait.

Les quatre jeunes gens se jetèrent des regards en coin.

« Oui c'est ça !

Ils regardèrent tous Harry qui avait baissés les yeux au sol et ne disait plus un mot.

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, il va revenir au plus vite ! dit Nicolas.

Ron observa les deux frères qu'il trouvait de plus en plus étonnants, étonnement que partageait Harry qui leva des yeux intrigués sur eux.

Ces deux jeunes gens très fortunés qui semblaient très imbus d'eux-mêmes et étaient d'un sans-gêne pas croyable, pouvaient se montrer sous un jour totalement différent dés qu'ils avaient décidés de prendre quelqu'un sous leurs ailes.

Le rouquin se dit que son ami devait avoir éveillé chez eux un côté protecteur.

Les deux frères passèrent finalement le reste de la journée ainsi que la soirée en leur compagnie et Harry finit par les trouver sympathique, en particulier Stephen avec qui il passa beaucoup de temps à discuter.

Celui-ci, juste avant de prendre congé lui prit le menton d'une main et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres en lui disant.

« Je comprends pourquoi Draco est amoureux de toi……………tu es très particulier Harry et je ne sais pas lequel des deux à le plus de chance d'avoir l'autre !

« C'est moi ! répondit sans hésiter le brun.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! fit Stephen en secouant lentement la tête…………..je souhaiterais être aimé par quelqu'un comme toi !

Sur ce, les deux frères leurs souhaitèrent bonne nuit et sortirent.

En se couchant Harry repensa aux paroles du jeune homme qui lui avaient vraiment fait plaisir mais qui avaient accentuées son manque de Draco, parce qu'il était persuadé que c'était lui qui avait de la chance d'être aimer par le blond et pas l'inverse.

Dans la chambre un peu plus loin, Ron, qui était allongé sur Blaise qui le tenait entre ses bras, et contre lequel il se frottait très amoureusement, se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder.

« Finalement je les aime bien les deux frangins ! dit-il.

« Tu n'es plus jaloux ? le taquina Blaise tout en lui massant lentement les fesses de ses deux mains.

« Mmm ! répondit le rouquin qui appréciait les caresses…………si tu les approches pas de trop près, non !

« La distance autorisée est de combien ? demanda le Serpentard qui bougea légèrement pour placer son érection devant l'intimité de Ron qui eut un petit rire.

« En tout cas pas celle à laquelle tu es de moi en ce moment…………..

Blaise donna un petit coup de rein et entra en lui.

« Ou alors t'es mort ! reprit le rouquin qui se redressa et prit appuie sur son torse, lentement il se mit à monter et descendre.

Le Serpentard se saisit de sa virilité et pratiqua dessus des va et viens plus rapides obligeant ainsi Ron, qui se mit à gémir, à adopter la même cadence.

Le rouquin rejeta la tête en arrière et émit un long râle quand le plaisir vint, se laissant aller entre eux tandis que Blaise criait lui aussi son plaisir en donnant les derniers coups de reins.

« 1m50 au minimum ! fit Ron dans un soupir en s'affalant sur lui.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire puis l'embrassa tendrement.

Quatre journées s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles tout les après midi les deux frères vinrent leur rendre visite, restant jusque tard le soir, Harry et Stephen passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et le jeune homme avait même réussit à convaincre le brun de se baigner.

Mais cette fois Harry avait mit un tee-shirt noir et plus épais.

Le quatrième jour, alors que la nuit était venue et qu'ils étaient assit seuls tout les deux sur la terrasse, Stephen se pencha vers lui et prit ses mains entre les siennes, il semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le brun en voyant son air fermé.

« Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi Harry !

« Arrêtes de dire des âneries ! répondit ce dernier qui se mit à rire en croyant qu'il plaisantait………tu m'as vu, tu ne risque pas de tomber amoureux de mon physique de rêve !

Stephen sourit doucement en le regardant.

« C'est ce que j'aurais crû aussi…………….mais tout en toi m'attire et m'obsède, je ne fait que penser à toi !

Il leva une main et saisit une mèche des cheveux d'Harry qu'il se mit à caresser.

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'aimer ?...tu as bien su ouvrir le cœur le plus cadenassé que j'ai jamais connu !

« Draco et moi c'est une longue histoire ! dit rêveusement Harry en pensant à toutes ces années qui l'unissaient d'une manière ou d'une autre au blond.

« Je peux t'offrir autant que lui ! murmura Stephen en faisant glisser sa main sur la nuque du brun……….aime moi Harry, viens avec moi!

Il rapprocha lentement leurs deux visages.

**A demain !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Mais Harry s'écarta et se rejeta en arrière en faisant non de la tête.

Stephen le fixa d'un air déçu.

« Je n'ai aucune chance n'est ce pas ?

« Je l'aime ! murmura le brun………….pour moi il ne peut y avoir personne d'autre que lui !

Stephen lâcha la main d'Harry qu'il tenait toujours et se leva.

« Il vaut mieux que l'on ne se voit plus……….je ne veux pas souffrir……..mais…..

Il se tu et fouilla dans l'une de ses poches d'où il sortit un rectangle de carton qu'il lui tendit.

« C'est mon numéro ! reprit-il………….je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là !

Harry prit le papier et lui sourit en faisant un signe de tête, le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et s'éloigna.

Le brun resta un long moment sur sa chaise, ce qui venait de se passer était tellement surprenant, Stephen, un jeune homme superbe venait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui, lui qui se sentait si laid, mais du coup Draco lui manqua encore plus et la seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était de ses bras autour de lui, de sa chaleur.

En soupirant il se leva déchira le morceau de papier et monta se coucher.

Le lendemain matin alors qu'Harry se trouvait dans les escaliers qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée, il la vit s'ouvrir et Draco apparut sur le seuil.

Le brun crû que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre en le voyant, en trois bonds il fut en bas et lui sauta dans les bras, surprit le blond recula et heurta fortement le mur mais il ne dis rien et serra Harry contre lui.

« Draco !...tu es là…………je t'aime, je t'aime ! disait ce dernier fou de joie en l'embrassant partout où il pouvait.

Le blond se mit à rire.

« Laisses moi respirer deux secondes mon cœur !

« Pardon ! s'excusa Harry qui s'écarta pour le regarder, il était tellement heureux qu'il soit enfin là.

Draco plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert lumineux et sourit.

Sans dire un mot il le prit par la main pour le ramener dans leur chambre.

La porte refermée ce fut lui qui noya le brun sous ses baisers tout en le déshabillant.

« Tu m'as manqué ! lui murmura t-il…………si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

Harry qui n'avait plus rien sur lui, s'agenouilla devant lui, par-dessus le pantalon il caressa l'érection de Draco avant de la libérer, il la prit dans sa bouche avec délectation faisant gémir le blond.

Puis il se redressa, il passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa en frottant leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre.

« Harry ! fit Draco d'une voix suppliante.

Le brun s'écarta et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il s'appuya des deux mains, invitant le blond d'un regard très explicite à venir.

Draco vint se placer derrière lui et inséra ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Harry tout en caressant son érection de l'autre main, quand il le sentit prêt il le pénétra, se déchaînant dans des coups de reins qui les firent s'écrouler sur le lit sans qu'il cesse ses va et viens.

Le brun agrippé aux couvertures poussa un long cri quand l'orgasme vint, puissant.

Draco en fit autant en s'affalant sur lui, c'était tellement fort qu'il lui sembla perdre conscience durant quelques secondes.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment puis le blond se releva sur ses avant bras, il regarda le dos d'Harry et passa une main douce sur les blessures qui étaient moins importantes à cet endroit là.

« Tu voudrais qu'elles disparaissent ? demanda t-il dans un murmure.

Il sentit le corps du brun se raidir.

Il se recoucha sur lui et colla sa bouche contre son oreille.

« Elles ne me gênent pas mon amour………….mais il y a un moyen de les faire disparaître si tu le veux !

« Ils ont dit que…………..commença Harry.

« Shut ! fit Draco qui se laissa tomber à côté de lui et le fit tourner pour qu'il se retrouve dans ses bras………….il y a un moyen !

Il le serra contre lui et lui raconta tout, la phrase de Stephen sur les greffes, son voyage en Californie, sa visite au centre et aux médecins qui lui avaient certifié pouvoir faire quelque chose, même si il fallait qu'ils voient d'abord Harry pour savoir jusqu'à quel point ils pourraient réparer les dégâts, mais comme ils lui avaient dit, de toute manière ça ne pouvait qu'être mieux.

« Mais tu sais ça risque de prendre du temps……….plusieurs mois ! précisa t-il à la fin de son récit.

Quand il se tu Harry se redressa pour le regarder, ses yeux verts étaient brillants de larmes contenu.

« Tu as fais tout ça pour moi ?

Le blond lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux………….alors tu es d'accord ?

Le brun laissa retomber sa tête sur son torse et se blottit étroitement dans ses bras.

« J'ai peur !...mais si tu es avec moi alors oui je suis d'accord ! murmura t-il.

Draco le renversa et se plaça au dessus de lui.

« Bien sûr que je serais avec toi…………tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir loin de moi…………pas question !

Harry lui sourit avec tendresse il hésita à lui parler de la déclaration de Stephen mais y renonça, Draco pouvait avoir des réactions inattendues et puis tout ça n'avait aucune importance ce n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

**A demain !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Un mois plus tard.**

Draco et Harry était allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur une chaise longue qui se trouvait dans le patio de la maison qu'ils louaient depuis une semaine à Los Angeles près de la plage de Malibu.

La villa était de type espagnol, murs blanchis à la chaux, toit en terrasse et de grands palmiers l'entouraient.

Le brun s'était endormit et Draco observait son visage où flottait un léger sourire, le blond était un peu inquiet, demain Harry allait subir l'opération qui effacerait ses horribles brûlures, les médecins qui l'avaient vu dans la semaine étaient très confiants quant aux résultats de la greffe, heureusement ils n'avaient pas posés trop de question sur l'origine de telles brûlures, Harry avait inventé une histoire à peu près plausible d'explosion de produits chimiques qui leur avait suffit.

Ils allaient utilisés l'une des toute dernière technique de greffe qui parait-il faisait des miracles.

Le brun était sortit du centre plein d'espoir et il était pressé que l'opération ait lieu, le blond lui espérait de tout son cœur que tout se passe bien.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front d'Harry et ferma les yeux.

« Draco ? fit la voix de Blaise, lui et Ron avaient bien évidemment tenus à les accompagner…………il est tard, il est temps d'aller dormir !

« Oui ! répondit le blond……………demain la journée sera longue !

Au matin à la première heure ils étaient au centre et Draco fut heureux d'avoir Ron et Blaise à ses côtés quand les infirmiers emmenèrent Harry qu'il regarda s'éloigner dans un long couloir et qui se retourna une fois pour lui sourire avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Son cœur se serra à lui faire mal et il eut envie de lui courir après pour le serrer contre lui, mais Ron et Blaise le saisirent par un bras et l'entraînèrent vers la salle d'attente.

Une longue, très longue attende commença et le couple du presque le traîner de force au restaurant du centre pour qu'il se nourrisse un peu, tout comme Harry il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille.

Enfin vers les quinze heures une infirmière vint les voir pour leur dire que tout c'était très bien passé, qu'Harry était maintenant dans une chambre et que si ils voulaient le voir elle allait les y emmener.

L'angoisse au cœur Draco lui emboîta le pas, suivit par Ron et Blaise, ils durent enfiler des vêtements stériles et enfin ils purent entrer dans la chambre.

Le blond s'approcha du lit sur lequel Harry reposait, aussi blanc que le drap qui le recouvrait et sous lequel il distinguait une grosse épaisseur de gaze qui lui prenait tout le torse.

Il prit sa main dans les siennes, la caressant doucement tout en fixant le visage si pâle et en le suppliant mentalement d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il souhaitait du plus profond de lui que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il le voit aussi faible, il voulait retrouver son Potter.

Ils durent attendre un long moment avant qu'Harry ouvre enfin les yeux, ce qui ne dura qu'un court instant mais la façon dont son regard s'éclaira en l'apercevant lui mit du baume au cœur et Draco se sentit rassuré.

Le brun resta huit jours au centre et le blond passa toutes ses journées près de lui.

Trois semaines plus tard les médecins étaient stupéfaits par la vitesse à laquelle la peau d'Harry se régénérait, c'était encore loin d'être parfait mais pour le brun la différence était phénoménale, il osait enfin se regarder dans un miroir.

Les jours passaient, agréables, et comme ils devaient restés pour que les médecins puissent suivre régulièrement Harry, ils devinrent des habitués de la célèbre plage de Malibu.

Trois mois plus tard il ne restait que quelques traces sur le torse du brun, les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il les garderait, ils ne pouvaient pas faire mieux, mais pour lui ce n'était rien, il se sentait revivre et quand les médecins lui annoncèrent qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui il les remercia avec gratitude et leur fit un don important pour les aider dans leurs recherches.

Les deux couples décidèrent de rester encore un peu à Los Angeles qu'ils appréciaient et où il faisait si bon vivre, le climat était idéal et soleil y brillait à longueur d'année, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que regrettait Harry, ne pas pouvoir profiter du soleil, il lui était absolument interdit de s'exposer durant les deux années à venir.

Ce jour là il était comme d'habitude allongé sous un grand parasol, au bord de l'eau, en compagnie de Ron qui lui aussi fuyait le soleil, sa peau de roux avait tendance aux coups de soleil mais ne bronzait pas.

Ils regardaient Draco et Blaise qui s'avançaient dans les vagues pour aller nager.

Le blond était superbe, il avait prit une jolie couleur dorée qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris à merveille, Harry le trouvait à tomber et était fier de voir les regards admiratifs qui le suivait tout comme Blaise qui était magnifique lui aussi, Ron trouvait craquant ses mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient décolorées sous l'effet de l'eau de mer et du soleil, cela faisait contraste avec sa peau encore plus foncée et le rouquin le trouvait à croquer.

Deux jeunes hommes, du genre surfeurs, très répandu sur cette plage, s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Salut ! dirent-ils en s'asseyant près d'eux.

« Je m'appelle Ryan ! fit celui qui était près d'Harry qui le détailla.

Il était très séduisant, blond, athlétique, bronzé et sourire ultra blancheur.

« Moi c'est Bob ! dit l'autre qui ressemblait en tout point au premier.

Ron et Harry se présentèrent à leur tour.

« Ca fait un moment qu'on vous voit ici ! reprit Ryan……….vous n'êtes pas américain n'est ce pas ?

« Anglais ! répondit le rouquin.

« Le charme anglais ! plaisanta Bob qui semblait être sous celui de Ron.

Ryan lui regardait Harry qui lui sourit, le brun avait reprit confiance en lui mais le fait qu'on tente de le séduire l'étonnait toujours un peu.

**A demain !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Les deux surfeurs restèrent un moment à discuter puis se levèrent pour partir.

« On fait une fête ce soir ici, il y aura tout ce qu'il faut, à boire et à manger…………vous viendrez ? proposa Ryan.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ! répondit le brun.

« Alors à ce soir !

Draco et Blaise ne firent aucune objection quand ils furent mit au courant et après être rentré prendre une douche et se changer ils revinrent sur la plage à la nuit tombée.

Plusieurs feux de bois avaient été allumés et des tables pliantes surchargées de nourriture et de bouteilles étaient réparties entres eux.

Une musique entraînante venait d'on ne savait où et de nombreuses personnes circulaient d'un feux à l'autre mangeant, buvant et riant.

Ryan et Bob qui aperçurent Harry et Ron vinrent immédiatement vers eux et les saisirent par le bras pour les entraîner vers l'un des foyers en leur mettant une bouteille de bière dans les mains, Draco et Blaise légèrement en retrait suivirent le mouvement.

Les deux Serpentard restèrent à quelques pas de distance et le blond se mit à observer Harry, le brun était vêtu d'un jeans clair et d'un débardeur blanc, il était redevenu lui-même et il le trouvait superbe.

Il le regarda rire et plaisanter avec Ryan qui retenait son attention et ne cessait de poser les mains sur lui.

La jalousie tordit le cœur de Draco et la peur l'envahit, peur qu'Harry ait envie d'aller voir ailleurs, peur qu'il n'ai plus besoin de lui, après tout le brun ne connaissait que lui alors peut être ressentait-il le désir d'autres aventures, il lui avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait mais à ce moment là il allait très mal, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

Il mourrait d'envie d'intervenir mais il se dit que cela ne servirait à rien, on ne fait pas un couple par la force, si Harry voulait vraiment du changement rien ne l'en empêcherait, c'était à lui de choisir.

Mains dans les poches du jeans qu'il portait lui aussi il s'éloigna dans le noir.

Blaise lui ne se posa pas autant de questions, Ron était à lui et il comptait bien le faire comprendre.

Il s'approcha des deux jeunes gens qui discutaient et les écarta pour se placer entre eux.

« Un mètre cinquante ! dit-il………………t'as oublié ou c'était valable que pour moi ?

Bob le regarda sans comprendre et Ron sourit en prenant le Serpentard par la taille.

« C'est l'homme de ma vie ! dit-il à l'américain qui détailla Blaise plus attentivement.

« Je vous ai souvent vu ensemble sur la plage !

Le Serpentard le toisa en levant un sourcil.

« Ce qui apparemment ne t'empêches pas de le draguer !

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien…………c'est peut être pas sérieux entre vous ! fit Bob en lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

« Je te conseille d'aller faire tes tentatives ailleurs ! riposta Blaise pas amadoué du tout par son sourire………….c'est très sérieux lui et moi !

« Dans ce cas ! dit l'américain en levant sa bouteille de bière dans un salut……………je vous laisse !

« C'est très sérieux nous deux ? reprit Ron quand ils furent seuls, tout en posant une main sur sa nuque……………..depuis quand t'es aussi sûr de toi ?

« Depuis le premier jour ! murmura Blaise qui posa un baiser sur ses lèvres…………..ma vie est avec toi……………si on rentrait ?

Le rouquin sourit tout en opinant et ils s'éloignèrent main dans la main.

Harry qui discutait toujours avec Ryan regarda autour de lui en cherchant Draco, ne le voyant pas il planta là l'américain au beau milieu d'une phrase et partit à sa recherche.

Il fit le tour des feux sans le voir et finit par se diriger vers la mer, il aperçut la silhouette du blond assez loin et s'en approcha.

Ce dernier avait les pieds dans l'eau et immobile il fixait l'horizon étoilé.

Harry l'enlaça par derrière et posa le menton sur son épaule.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul ? lui demanda t-il.

« Et toi……………tu as laissé l'américain ?

Tout en disant cela Draco s'était retourné et lui faisait face.

« Ecoutes Harry, tout va bien pour toi maintenant alors si tu n'as plus besoin de moi je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille !

« Tu veux me quitter ? s'affola le brun.

« Si tu le souhaites, oui !

« Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'écria Harry en lui jetant les bras autour du cou……………si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as déplut j'en suis désolé………….c'était pas intentionnel !

Il se serra contre lui et enfouit la tête au creux de son cou, le perdre était le pire de ses cauchemars.

« Tu me fais peur……….je t'aime, t'en vas pas !

Draco lui caressa les cheveux puis les tira doucement en arrière pour qu'il le regarde, il plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles vertes où se reflétait l'angoisse.

« Je veux être le seul Harry……………..je ne supporterais pas que tu ais des aventures, non ça je ne peux pas !

Le brun secoua lentement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

« Des aventures ? pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs alors que je t'ai toi ?...je t'aime à la folie mon amour et je ne veux que toi………………..tu es mon rêve devenu réalité, on abandonne pas son rêve !

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa longuement.

« Tu voudrais pas m'épouser une seconde fois ? reprit-il quand ils se séparèrent.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! fit Draco en souriant………….mais pourquoi ?

« Pour le simple bonheur de te dire oui encore une fois !

« Avec nuit de noce cette fois ci ? plaisanta le blond en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« De toute façon avec toi c'est toujours une nuit de noce ! lui murmura Harry…………..pour moi tu seras toujours le seul et unique !

**FIN.**

**Je vous fais d'énormes bisous à toutes (tous) pour avoir été là tout au long de cette histoire.**

**Vous êtes adorables !!**

**MERCI.**


End file.
